


To Hell We Fall

by Thehellion115 (orphan_account)



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thehellion115
Summary: first titanfall fic so no hatin CONSTRUCTIVE comments pleasei don't own squat but the disk so no suingall OCs MAYBE mentions of game characters nothing solid yet





	1. Chapter 1

**Hell We Fall**

 

 

_C1:_   
_Beginnings (not always great)_

 

 

 

 

 _I am so god damned tired of this war... i would almost swear both sides have forgotten what it first started over..._  
_but CO's would give interesting answers and a few dozen lashes from the whip in response._  
  
  
  
   "ON YOUR KNEES TRAITOR!!!" This is where my thoughts turn from 'i maybe getting out of this alive' to 'fuck my life'... Dropping to my knees, my arms rise to the back of my head... looking around to see if i could MAYBE salvage this colossal cluster fuck i landed in... a frag hidden in the shadows beneath the truck they arrived in, a half empty CAR lo my left rear...  
close enough to be tempting but not close enough to make it...  
realizing nothing was within reach i just sat there with eyes lowered, resigned to my fate... My mind turned back to when this whole thing started.  
  
   The IMC had landed on some desolate un-named moon, and musta thought 'hey lets set up a refueling station here... Good idea... One problem... Militia had the Same. Damn. Idea... So what does it boil down to? titan versus titan, pilot versus pilot and us poor riflemen huddling behind rocks, barricades, or what ever we can hide behind to avoid the wind that pushes even the smaller class titans around. good thing was, no Spectres could be used due to the temp.  
Bad part was us wee riflemen could only sit and watch as more and more Militia Titans fell from above. soon enough IMC was out manned and out gunned... standard situation until IMC command decided to nuke the hell out of that frozen wasteland. It was a cute thought except we were still down there... titans, pilots, and riflemen... it was about that time us new people realized... Hey we're expendable... Thanks guys, i feel the love...

 

A Few Hours After The Bombing

 

   Uncurling from the fetal position, i realize one thing... The wind stopped blowing. 'Strange'.. I thought this place was supposed to be... Oh... Militia cruiser... Must have swooped in to save their guys, but was caught in the blast... Poor bastards... Last comms was about a possible temporary bunker dropped 10 clicks to the south. One problem... There was a busted cruiser between me and said oasis. a little messed up thought, but I hope they all died in the crash, I've had my fair share of bloodshed today. Only thing I could do to keep my meager lunch down was to not breath when i crawled into the hanger...  
After a hour of avoiding fires, bottomless pits and the occasional haywire Spec. I made my way through the hanger. I did my best to not look or smell the charred remains of the flight crew and occasional titan. Almost made it across when some nagging feeling made me turn around. there, leaning against the doors was a wounded Militia pilot with a busted titan Leaning over him....


	2. To Hell We Fall

** C2: **  
** old enemies (new friends) **

****

_War...War never changed... Only men do, that and weapons... who doesn't like a 20 ton mech?_

_\- unknown IMC Pilot_

 

 

 

 

   Looking back now, I might have gotten away with just shooting him and going through the doors.... but like i said... I'd had enough of bloodshed for the day. So what did I do? I walked around the busted Ronin, sat down, and tried my best to patch him up... honestly, I don't know why, I guess i just wanted some company if just for a little while.  
With the shitty patch job it was, I got him about an hour of life. It wasn't much but hey when your dying at least it gave him time to get your problems off your chest...

Turns out his name was Lance Samson, joined the Militia after the IMC carpet bombed his home town. Apparently they thought it was a Militia stronghold... Ten houses gone... Ten families snuffed out... Fifty people, fifty bright futures burned to ash because of a miss-guided informant who wanted a raise...Of course my story?? Mine wasn't much better off... One drunk night out on the town, come morning i'm strapped into a dropship heading for the _Farragut_. Lovely ship, guns everywhere, light-speed in under 5 seconds.

   Off-track... anyway, no painkillers in my med-pack, so he suffered...But he suffered in silence. I don't know why, he got to me...Made me think... Who's side was really worth dying for??? the Totalitarian IMC?? or the Guerrilla-like Militia?  
"So... when's your evac, Lance??" i asked after a moment of silence... He just coughed dryly. "why? l-lookin to join?" Damn i just had to laugh at that... I mean seriously?? a lone rifleman who barely qualified for gunner at that... accepted into the Militia? I don't know if it was the cold or the pain of a few busted ribs, but for a single second... I considered it...Who wouldn't? the IMC would prolly just leave you there... Then i shot that thought... Don't hope on a desolated battlefield clicks from hearth and home... that's how you end up dead. At least in my experience...

   Lance's breathing became labored, I knew his time was short, so i asked him... "Do you want me to end it??" It looked like he was temped by the thought, and lets be honest if i was in his shoes, I'd do the same. "No... there's been too much bloodshed today..." He stares at a titan in the racks... it looks like a Vanguard class...painted pitch black too.

   "Want it, rifleman??" Okay i swear i'm hallucinating... Did a Militia JUST offer a TITAN to his sworn enemy?? Yep its the pain... Has to be... theres no- "Sometime before nightfall IMC!!!" Ya know for a dead man, he had some lungs... Who am i to turn down a free ride? "Wheres the pilot at?" Honestly i don't know why i asked, Regretted asking after he pointed to a tear in the hanger floor... Yikes, what a way to go... I turn to the pilot...and notice the blood pooling slowly beneath him. Shit the bandage must have come loose... As i rush to his side to fix the bandages, he grabs my arm and forces something into my hand, before slumping over. I look at my hand...I don't even want to know how he got it... but i'd bet every last paycheck... that what was now residing in my palm, is the black titans Key...

   This...This doesn't just happen... no way...never has Lady Luck smiled at me so. Of course, Who am i to stare a gift horse in the mouth... if a mode of transportation and a major Don't-fuck-with-me stick... fun part should be getting in and starting up.  
Climbing up, I hit the opening button for the hatch, climb in and shut it. Not having the gear for a full Neuro-link, means i would have to pray to the machine gods that the AI core inside would play nice with IMC... Inserting the Key, all i could do was wait and pray...

   "hello??? Captain Lasky???" SUUUUUPPPEERRR creeped out now... were titans supposed to have human sounding voices?? IMC sure as hell didn't... Knowing it would speak as soon as the internal scanners picked up my IMC FOF signal, I opted for the quick route... "lasky's dead... Samson gave me your key...so... ummm.... hi??"  
   "You're IMC..." this was not a question... pleasedontripmeoutpleasedontripmeoutplease- "Why are you here Grunt??" Yeouch... low blow but I've had worse... "I'm here to survive... since you failed Protocol 3..." yeah two can play kidney punchers... the internal lights flared briefly to intense levels before dying down... "Your point grunt?" Now why does that voice seem femin- Shit... "OK lady" DONTRIPMEOUTDONTRIPMEOUT- Nice to see the little voice in the back of my head started screaming... "There's a bunker  9 clicks from here... on the other side of this ship..." Slowly now... dont want to seem too eager..."We get there and ill bet you a silver coin the Militia gets here first..." Honestly i am scared almost shitless...Who wouldn't be...   
   After a few minutes of what i guess was contemplation, She(??) asked... "so i take you to safety, and you'll do what exactly when the Militia gets here?" that made me think... what would i do?? Join the Militia?? Meh... better than dying for a cause that's not worth it... "I'll join the Militia.." guess that was a good enough answer because she(?) didn't rip me out.  
   "Have we reached an agreement?" I ask hesitantly.. "because if so... i'd like to do one more thing before we go...I'd like to get out for a minute if you don't mind..." Now the fun part would be getting back in without her either kicking or punching me to pieces... suddenly the hatch opens,and i fall flat on my ass. momentarily glaring at the 'eye" that was locked on to me... "thanks" i mutter after looking away sheepishly...

   I try my best to lay Lance down, but the busted ribs? They kicked me in the teeth as a reminder of their abuse...As an afterthought... I placed a Longbow in his grasp before turning to the titan... I can't help but think i gained some brownie points for that... Anyway...  _Portum Tutum Manere_... safe harbor awaits... Time to go... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short i'll try and do longer ones... just don't expect em as soon


	3. Sorry

Sorry there hasn't been an update lately but if y'all been paying attention the Gulf of Mexico got shredded and I live on the gulf so haven't had time to write much will be posting another one as soon as able thank you for the patience 


End file.
